HISHE: X-Men Apocalypse
by Firehell
Summary: Based on the YouTube Channel of the same name One-Shot


**ME: Hey everyone I'm back so I decided to do another HISHE about X-Men Apocalypse so there are 4 different endings**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HISHE it is owned by the YouTube Channel of the same name I also don't own Marvel,DC,Star Wars or Ninjago**

 **Super Café 1983**

The 1983 versions of Superman and Batman were sitting at the Café doing their usual thing

Superman: Did you hear the X-Men are fighting Apocalypse should we help

Batman: Nope his already dead

Superman: That's good I wonder what happened

Iron and Hulk arrive and sit next to them

Iron Man: I'll tell you what happened

 **HISHE Avengers**

Apocalypse was successful in taking over Charles body and the rest of the X-Men were defeated

Apocalypse: You are all weak pathetic mortals I will now destroy you

He is blasted away

Iron Man: Relax everyone The Avengers are here

Apocalypse: You cannot defeat me I am a god

Hulk grabs onto his foot and starts smashing him against the ground shouting Puny god!

Apocalypse faints and they imprison him in the negative zone

 **Super Café**

Iron Man: That's how we defeated Apocalypse

Hulk: Hulk Happy!

Wolverine arrives

Wolverine: That's not what happened this is what happened

 **HISHE Wolverine**

Apocalypse and Quick Silver were fighting when Quick Silver got trapped in Mud

He is then stabbed in the head by Wolverine who appeared out of no where

 **Super Café**

Wolverine: And that's how I defeated Apocalypse and saved the day

They just stayed at him  
Superman: Dude that sucks

Batman: I mean how did you suddenly appear out of nowhere

Superman: And there wasn't even any dialogue in that story

Batman: At least the Avengers story made sense and had dialogue

Superman: Even though it sucked

Iron Man: Yes wait Hey!

Hulk: Hulk agree with everyone

Deadpool appeared

Superman: Let me guess you're going to tell us how to defeated Apocalypse

Sensei Wu outfit appears on Deadpool

Deadpool(Wise voice): This story I'm about to tell you is

He changes back to normal

Deadpool: *Beep*ing awesome

 **HISHE Deadpool**

Apocalypse is dancing like a silly person singing his own version of I'm a little teapot

Apocalypse: I'm a little teapot stupid and tall this is my head and this is my arm

He is shot in the head

Deadpool: That's right you just got shot by the merc with a mouse am I awesome or am I *beep*ing awesome I don't *beep*ing know

He gets hit in the head by Captain America shield and a note falls on him as the shield flies away

Deadpool: Ow what's this

The Note reads

 **Dear Deadpool**

 **LANGUAGE!**

 **Captain America**

Deadpool: What the *beep*

He is hit again by the shield and another note falls on him

The Note reads

 **LANGUAGE!**

 **Super Café**

Superman: That is one of the most messed up stories ever

Deadpool: It's *beep*ing awesome though anyway I'm going to go find more drama

He leaves

Batman: All those stories are fake here is how it really ended

 **HISHE Batman**

Apocalypse and Quick Silver were about to fight when Batman walked by and pushed Quick Silver out of the way

Apocalypse: What do you think you're doing

Batman: I'm saving the day

He grabs a Kryptonite Spear and stabs Apocalypse

 **Super Café**

Superman: I don't believe it

Batman: Why not

Superman: I thought you didn't kill your enemies

Batman: I didn't I used a special gadget I made to take away his mutant powers

Iron Man: Well I don't believe it

Batman: Why

Iron Man: You don't even have any powers and you aren't as smart as me and I can't do that how could you create such a gadget

Superman: Idiot

Batman: Because I'm Batman!

 **Villain Pub**

Apocalypse: And so he stole all my powers and now I suck

The Joker: You are clearly unlucky Batman isn't even from Marvel

Apocalypse: If I had my powers so help me Joker now I want another drink

Deadpool: Hey everybody

Emperor: Deadpool we told you you are not welcomed here

Deadpool: Relax wrinkles I have something to do then I'll leave your suckish pub

The Emperor gets mad

Darth Vadar: You just got served

Deadpool shoots Apocalypse in the head

Deadpool: Now you were killed by the Merc with the Mouse! I really am *Beep*ing awesome

 **Super Café**

A director is sitting next Batman

Director: So do you want to act in our Captain America Civil War movie we are going to make in 2016

Batman: Why do you want me

Director: Because your Batman!

Batman: I'm in

 **End**

 **ME: And their you go so Batman was the one to really defeat Apocalypse but Deadpool story was interesting anyway tell me what you think and make sure to check out HISHE youtube videos they are very good**


End file.
